Learning the hard way
by MidnightRainPhantomSpirit
Summary: Reader is the brothers younger sister and has an argument with them. She storms off and lands herself in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Reader is the brothers younger sister. She has an argument with them and storms off landing herself in danger.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"I'm sick of you both treating me like a baby! I'm 18 and I know how to protect myself." You yell at your brothers.

It was only 2 years ago when you found out you even had brothers. Your mum had finally come clean about having an affair with a man named John Winchester. You had yelled at her, cried then run off to clear your head. By the time you had calmed down enough to return home you found your mum had been murdered. You began searching for your estranged father and found Sam and Dean who filled you in on what had happened to him and also what really was out there.

Over the last 2 years they had reluctantly taught you to hunt, fight and use just about any weapon that existed. They never let you out of their sight and you had become one hell of an efficient hunter but your overprotective brothers still wouldn't let you go anywhere alone.

"Look Y/N. We know you're not a baby but your still not hunting alone!" Dean snapped back. His green eyes blazing.

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes we can. Don't make me lock you in Bobby's panic room!" Dean threatened.

Sam shot his brother a disapproving glare at the last part.

"Your too controlling. I'm sorry I ever stuck with you both!" You yelled.

You regretted the words as soon as they left your mouth. The look on your brothers faces said it all. They were hurt and upset but that quickly turned to anger.

"So leave!" Dean growled.

You grabbed your bag with all your belongings and your jacket then stormed towards the door.

"And don't come back!" Dean snapped, his voice breaking a little.

"Don't worry I won't!" You retorted bitterly without even looking back. You slammed the door behind you and got into a nearby taxi.

"Dean that was a bit harsh." Sam was still shocked.

"Yeah well she shouldn't have said what she did. She said she didn't want to be with us anymore so she left. Simple." Deans eyes filled up as he sat down heavily onto the nearby bed.

"I don't think she meant it. She was just angry. I think even she regrets what she said." Sam consoled Dean while also trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

"I hope your right Sam. I don't know what it is she expects by going it alone. It's dangerous out there and it's my job to take care of and protect you both."

"Maybe so Dean but your not always going to be around for us. She just needs space. Why don't we leave her be until tomorrow morning then try and contact her. Give us all a chance to calm down a little?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. Sam was always the voice of reason.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

You got out of the taxi in the next town over and booked yourself a room for the night. You felt like crap but figured it was for the best. Without your brothers watching your every move you were free to do what you wanted. The next morning you took a shower and opened up your laptop to find a case. It didn't take long.

The local news popped up with a story about a young boy who had recently disappeared on his way home from school. Witnesses said they last saw the boy near the old abandoned house at the edge of town. Local police had searched it but found nothing. Further digging brought up reports that the house was supposedly haunted and that every year 3 children would mysteriously disappear after being seen near the old place and have never been found.

You did some research on the old house and found that the disappearances had been happening since the last owner of the house Arnold Holt, had died 6 years ago. He had apparently killed himself after finding his 3 children and wife had been killed by an escaped convict. Arnold Holt had then killed himself just 2 days after the funeral of his family. He had been cremated so you knew it wouldn't be a simple burning the bones case.

"Ah well, creepy house investigation it is." You grumbled to yourself.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Anything?" Dean paced.

"No. I've called a few times and left messages but no reply. She might still be mad." Sam replied glumly.

"I don't care. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know. I feel like she's in danger. Serious danger. Can't we track her phone?" Dean continued to pace.

"Er yeah." Sam turned to his laptop and began typing away. "You know usually it's me that worries."

"Yeah well my gut is telling me something's wrong. And it's never led me wrong before."


	2. Chapter 2

You had checked the whole house and although it was dusty and full of spider webs you had found absolutely nothing, the place was completely empty with not even a single piece of furniture remaining. You went into the back garden and again came up empty. You were confused. Usually there was something that the police had missed but there wasn't a single thing out of place. There weren't even any footprints.

You went back inside and was about to leave when you felt a sudden chill. You quickly grabbed your shotgun and raised it ready.

"You are not welcome in my house!" Boomed a deep gruff voice.

Suddenly Arnold Holt, or rather the spirit of, appeared a few feet away, running straight towards you. You fired you shotgun making him disappear instantly. You knew there had to be something keeping him there but what? That's when you realised it. The house itself. The only way to stop him was to burn the whole house down.

You rummaged through your bag for accelerant and began dousing the walls and floor starting with downstairs then working your way upstairs. You returned to the top of the stairs once you had run out of accelerant and was about to go down when you felt a sudden force push you hard. You fell down the stairs, banging your head hard at the bottom before everything went black.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"You sure she's here?" Dean parked outside the abandoned house.

"That's what the tracker said." Sam replied matter of factly.

They both got out of the car, got out their shotguns from the trunk of the car and headed cautiously inside.

Once through the front door they immediately saw your unconscious form laying awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y/N!" They both rushed over to you checking you over and trying to wake you.

"Burn it." You whispered barely audible.

"What?" Dean asked placing an ear next to your mouth.

"Burn it." You repeated before going unconscious again.

They looked at one another with similar looks of confusion. Holt appeared and Dean scooped you up and carried you out to the car while Sam shot at Holt, pulled out a lighter and threw it on the ground, setting the place on fire before he too ran out the door.

He helped Dean lay you across the backseat before covering you with a blanket, which you had insisted on having in the car in case of emergencies.

"We should take her to a hospital." Sam suggested looking at you worriedly.

"No, too risky. We'll stay at a motel in town for the night and see how she is."

They drove to the motel you had stayed at and carried you to a room with 2 double beds in. Dean carefully lay you on one while Sam made you comfortable before they began checking you over once again only more thoroughly.

"I think she has a concussion and a few bruised ribs but as far as I can tell nothings broken." Sam surmised.

"S..s..sorry." You looked from one to the other as they stood either side of you.

"It's fine. Just don't scare us like that again." Sam replied solemnly.

"No Sam it's not fine!" Dean snapped. "She could have been killed! This is why we don't let you hunt alone!" He turned to you.

You felt like crying but didn't have the energy so you stared at the ceiling.

"Dean, we can't change whats happened. She's here now, back with us."

"And hurt." Dean interrupted sharply.

"Exactly, so we need to take care of her. I think tomorrow we should head to Bobbys."

Your eyes felt heavy so closed them, hoping to escape your scolding.

"Hey." Sam nudged you awake. "No sleeping. Got to stay awake for the next few hours."

"Tired." You sounded raspy.

"I know but we need to be sure your alright." He looked at you sympathetically.

"Fine." You sighed.

"We could have left you there." Dean growled.

"Should have. Be more peaceful." You spoke slowly as it hurt your head to talk, Deans shouting wasn't helping either.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Dean go take a walk!" Sam snapped furiously at his older brother.

Once Dean left Sam sat beside you on the bed.

"He's just upset after what you said. Hell we both are."

"I know. Didn't mean it." You replied, tears welling in your eyes.

For a few hours you lay listening to Sam as he spoke softly to you. Every now and again you would say a few words but you mostly listened as Sams voice was quite soothing. You were both growing worried about Dean.

"Dean, where are you man? I've left dozens of messages." Sam left yet another voicemail.

"Call Bobby." You suggested.

"Hey Bobby it's Sam. Have you seen Dean?" He fell silent for a few moments as Bobby spoke to him at the other end of the call.

"Thanks Bobby, we'll see you soon."

Sam put his phone on the bed and sighed. You looked at him waiting to hear what Bobby had told him.

"Apparently he is drunk and staying in another motel for the night. We'll pick him up in the morning when he's sober. We should get some sleep."

You didn't need to be told twice. As soon as you closed your eyes you were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter to this little fic. I'm working on a few other SPN sis fics which i will hopefully be uploading soon and have also found new inspiration to continue my first fic 'Untold Secrets' so i'll be updating that soon too hopefully. Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy :)

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Dean! Sam!" You called out.

You stood watching helplessly as 3 demons killed your brothers.

"Y/N! Run!" Dean yelled with his final breath.

"No!" You screamed

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Y/N! Hey." Sam shook you awake.

You cracked open your eyes to find Sam looking down at you, his face full of worry and concern.

"Sam, what's up?"

"You were calling out in your sleep. Take it you had a nightmare?"

"I was? I can't remember what I was dreaming about." You lied.

Sam frowned, he always could tell when you were lying.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, changing the subject.

"A lot better, thirsty though." You replied as you slowly got up.

"Good job there's a diner across the road then. Get dressed. Dean's meeting us there then we'll be heading to Bobbys."

You grabbed a clean set of clothes from your bag and headed into the bathroom to change and freshen yourself up a little. You knew the drive to Bobbys was long but if Dean was still angry with you, you knew it would be even longer.

"You almost ready in there?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah coming out now." You rolled your eyes.

You opened the door and stuffed your dirty clothes into your bag before following Sam over to the diner. Sure enough Dean was waiting for you both at a table.

"Morning." Deans voice was more gruff than usual. He was hungover.

"Morning." You muttered as you slid across the seat beside the window while Sam sat beside you.

You were sure he was making sure you wouldn't run off again.

A waitress came over and took your orders leaving the three of you in an awkward silence.

"So ...er..." You started.

"Why did you scare us like that?" Dean asked gruffly.

"I didn't mean to. I was just frustrated and wanted to hunt alone for a change. You two have." You explained cautiously.

"I know but hunting is dangerous at the best of times. Alone is suicide if you're not experienced. I just don't know what..." Dean rubbed his hand across his face.

"I wasn't planning on getting my butt handed to me. It's definitely one of the most powerful ghosts I've come across. Which reminds me, did you burn the place down?"

"Yeah we did, here read this." Sam handed you a local newspaper.

You read the first page with the headline 'Local kids found after Holt house burned down'. You glanced up at Sam before continuing to read the newspaper. 'All the missing children's bodies, in various stages of decomposition were found buried beneath the foundations of the old house which has been abandoned for some time now. Local police have no suspects at the moment but locals blame the paranormal for the children's deaths.'

"Still curious to know how he did it." You commented while handing the paper back to Sam.

"Just don't scare us like that again." Dean continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm not sorry for going off alone though. I learnt a lot to be fair."

"We know. You going to come to Bobby's with us? Or are you still sick of us?" Dean taunted.

Sam shot him a disapproving look.

"No I'll come with you both, like I said I learnt a lot. Like it's a million times harder hunting alone. But only if I get shotgun."

"Done." Dean smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, I always sit shotgun." Sam whined.

"Exactly you 'always' have it so it's my turn." You smirked playfully.

He shot you his bitch face and asked the waitress for the bill.

Sam and Dean turned to one another as they walked behind you to the car. They had their little sister back.


End file.
